thesouthpacificfandomcom-20200214-history
Map
The map of The South Pacific is basically where one puts his or her nation for the purposes of roleplaying and general fun. The Map A small version of the map is located below. Click on it to view it larger. Furthermore, a larger version of the map exists here. Black colors indicate the plot is available, while red indicates the plot is still available, but it has been used before by another nation. Plots that are claimed are given by their respective names in red. Put Yourself on the Map How do you do it? Simple. Follow these steps and you'll be good to go: # Click on this link and post in the thread the following information... ## South Pacific Forum Member Name ## Nation States Full Nation Name ## Indicating your three (3) preferred locations as per the official map Official Map Policy The official 'Map Policy is stated below: A map of the South Pacific has been devised and developed so that member nations of the South Pacific Region can claim a location for their nation. The map is designed in such a way as to provide adequate land mass so that all nations both present and future can be accommodated. Before being released to the member nations this policy will be presented to the Cabinet for approval. Areas on the map will be designated a number, by which they will be identifiable until a Nation is allocated... Until allocation the land mass will not contain any topographical features such as mountains, rivers, lakes, cities or towns. These features may be specified by the allocated Nation and the map updated by the designers... Article 1: Location Selection & Designation It is proposed that the locations of Nations within the South Pacific map are allocated by the following process:= # There will be an area within the Department for the Region forum specifically designated for mapping issues. # That a South Pacific Mapping Committee is formed to oversee and manage the allocation of Nation locations. # The Committee be formed by appointment at the discretion of the Cabinet but shall fall directly within the remit and responsibility of the Department of the Region. # All allocations shall be at the discretion of The South Pacific Mapping Committee whose decision is final. # There will be an appeals process. When this is enacted the allocation of locations that are in dispute will be put on hold until the Mapping Committee resolves the appeal. # The publication date of the map will be announced to all South Pacific members. # The time chosen for publication will be one that is as convenient as possible to the largest proportion of South Pacific members. # Each Nation will have the opportunity to specify their preference for up to 3 locations on the South Pacific map. # The preferences shall be stated by posting in the designated mapping forum within the Department for the Region. No Personal Messages or Email will be accepted so as to maintain transparency of the process for all South Pacific members and to ensure that there is one central source for recording all requests. # These allocations will be made on the basis of seniority within the South Pacific from the following proposed criteria: ## Date of Joining the South Pacific. (Earliest has seniority). ## Total size of the members resident nation (within the South Pacific) at the time of location allocation by the Mapping Committee. 1.10.3 For criteria 1.10.1-1.10.2 above to apply the Nation should have been active within the past 3 months from the date of publication of the South Pacific Map. 1.10.4 In the rare event that identical requests are received multiple nations and the above criterion does not allow for differentiation then the locations will be allocated on a first come first served basis. Article 2: Nations Departing the South Pacific # It is proposed that the South Pacific Mapping Committee work in conjunction with the South Pacific Forum Administrators, to monitor the ?Comings and Goings? thread thereby ensuring good housekeeping # The Nation will retain its map location for a period of 3 months, after which if no activity is detected from that Nation, the location will be returned to the pot of those currently not allocated. ## Should the Nation return during this time then the 3 month counter will stop. # Should a nation who has a map allocation be ejected from the South Pacific, then upon conclusion of any appeals process the allocation will: ## Remain in place, or ## Be removed and the location returned to the pot of those currently not allocated. # If a Nation anticipates that their planned period of absence may be longer than the 3 month period, then a request can be made to the South Pacific Mapping Committee to extend the time limit for a longer set period of time, but not exceeding 6 months. # The South Pacific Mapping Committee shall appraise each request on its merits and promptly inform the Nation of its decision, which shall be posted in the designated forum. # A Nation may request to be removed from the map at any time. The designated location will then be freed into the Allocation Pot (refer to Article 4). This request must be filed at the South Pacific Mapping Committee. If the same Nation wishes to rejoin the map at a later date, they will have to re-apply as a new Nation would (refer to Article 3). The Mapping Committee cannot guarantee that the Nation will be able to receive a previous location. Article 3: New Nations # Allocations to new Nations will be carried out on a first come, first served basis. # It is proposed that new Nations, following account verification, will be required to post a minimum of 25 posts within the South Pacific before the South Pacific Mapping Committee is obliged to grant the allocation of land. (DN this is to try to reduce the amount of allocations made to Nations that do not, for whatever reason, become an active member of the South Pacific. Thereby reducing the burden on the South Pacific Mapping Committee). Article 4: Allocation Pot This is a list of land that is free for allocation... # Any land not currently allocated will be listed in the designated forum. # Should a Nation wish to switch their current location to a different location, then each request will be dealt with on a case by case basis by the South Pacific Mapping Committee. # Criteria 1.10.1 & 1.10.2 apply to this allocation. Article 5: Role Play (Wars & Conquests) This area of the policy requires further thought and consultation as this is currently not a represented part of Nation States or the South Pacific. # An area of the South Pacific could be set aside for this type of activity. # Rules and Guidelines for this type of Role Play would need to be developed separately from this Mapping Policy. # It would be anticipated that for the initial allocation of locations within such an area this policy would apply. Once the Role Play commences then the South Pacific Mapping Committee would have no further jurisdiction other than the allocation of locations to new Nations or appeals resulting from those allocations. All transfers of land would take place within the Role Play (i.e. conquests and surrenders). # It would be easier in terms of Map Management if a member of the South Pacific Mapping Committee was either involved with or took updates from the Role Play area and ensured that all subsequent allocations were made appropriately. Article 6: Changes to the map # Once the Map of the Region has been created and approved it will undergo no further physical changes with regard to land-masses, their shape, size or location. # In the unlikely event that additions to the Map are required then these will be catered for in a new Map that would join with the borders of the existing Map. Category:Forum